1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for removing labels from reusable containers, in particular, reusable bottles to which adhesive labels have been attached, and the method therefor.
2. Background Information
In order to be able to reuse the bottles, it is necessary to clean the bottles both inside and outside before they are refilled. Such a cleaning is done by a washing process that is also used to remove glued-on labels and foil tags from the bottle surface. Solvents, some of which are aggressive, are generally added to the washing fluid for the successful removal of the labels and, in particular, the foil tags. After use, the washing fluid contains pieces of the labels and foil tags, as well as the solvents, and it is necessary to use complex and expensive treatment processes on the washing fluid to produce as little pollution as possible. Attempts have long been made to find alternatives to solve this problem of washing fluid treatment for use with returnable bottles having labels and foil tags.
Labels and foil tags have heretofore been glued onto the bottles by adhesive applied to the reverse side of the label. More recently, labels having a media activated substance on their reverse side have been used, as seen in Federal Republic of Germany Laid Open Patent Application No. DE 35 08 150 A1, entitled "Etikett und Verfahren und Vorrichtung zum Aufbringen eines Etiketts sowie Verfahren und Vorrichtung zum Ablosen eines Etiketts." In this publication, the labels adhering to a bottle by a media activated substance can be removed from the bottle after repeated activation of the substance by jets of, e.g., compressed air or water, or by brushing. The substance of the labels or foil tags remains intact when removed in this manner. This type of removal of labels and foil tags from the bottles has never been successful in actual practice.
Another apparatus for the removal of labels and foil tags adhering to bottles can be seen in Federal Republic of Germany Utility Model No. DE-GM 86 30 471 entitled "Bezeichnung des Gegenstandes Vorrichtung zum Mechanischen Ablosen von Etiketten," which apparatus is designed in the manner of a conventional turntable in a labelling station, i.e., a labelling station in which the bottles are axially gripped between a rotary plate and a gripping head. The mechanical removal elements of the apparatus are rotating brushes which act on the labels of the bottles gripped onto the turntable. So far, this apparatus has never been used in actual practice, either.